1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of frames for eyeglasses and, in particular, to a frame of this type accommodating within at least one of its temple arms a device that can be used to repair the hinge of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frame of eyeglasses or spectacles typically consists of a front rim which is formed to hold a lens for each eye and of two temple arms which are attached to the two outer sides of the rim. Each temple arm is long enough so that, when the front rim is positioned with the lenses in front of the eyes, the temple arm will rest on top of the ear where the ear meets the head. In order to keep the frame in place while the eyeglasses are being worn, each temple arm is further shaped with a curved or bent earpiece that fits around the ear close to the head. An earpiece may also be an accessory that slips on to the end of each temple arm. Each temple arm is normally attached to the front by a hinged connection that allows the temple arm to swing approximately 90 degrees from its open position to a folded position against the front rim, providing a fairly flat and more compact shape for easy and convenient storage of the eyeglasses. Such hinged connection comprises a screw or pin that provides the axle of rotation of the temple arm.
The regular swinging of the temple arms as the frame is folded, unfolded and refolded, as well as the normal use and sometime misuse of eyeglasses, puts a strain on the hinged connection that during the lifetime of the eyeglasses will result in the hinge screws or pins coming loose and possibly falling out. Taking the broken frames to a jewelry shop for repair or adjustment requires a time diversion that is normally very inconvenient. Alternatively, a user can do the job herself since the repair is relatively simple to perform. However, a repair kit with a tool small enough to accomplish the job and the correct size screw or pin is often required. Furthermore, since the repair kit is inconvenient to carry and eyeglasses frames never seem to break when a repair kit is available, a wearer will usually be forced to attempt a xe2x80x9cmake-shiftxe2x80x9d repair with a paper clip or rubber band or suffer with one-templed glasses until he can get to his repair kit. Moreover, sometimes a hinge screw is lost and the kit does not contain the correct size screw.
Portable kits, containing frame screws and jeweler""s screwdrivers, have been available for some time, but they consist of a separate item that has to be carried around in addition to the eyeglasses. Thus, the availability of the kit is dependent upon a user remembering to carry it along. No eyeglasses exist that incorporate such a kit within the frame of the glasses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,208 (1970) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,668 (1971), Watkins shows an eyeglasses frame with extensible temple arms. The extension is achieved by telescopically interconnecting arm sections that can be adjusted to create the correct length for different wearers. Different means of fastening and adjusting the various sections are presented, but no hint is given about the possibility of using a similar concept to incorporate a jeweler""s screwdriver kit in the frame of the glasses.
Therefore, there is a need for a repair kit that is always available to a user without requiring a separate item to be carried with the eyeglasses. The present invention solves these problems by providing a frame that incorporates a screwdriver into a temple arm and, optionally, also houses the correct screws within the frame, thus permitting a user to replace or tighten the frame hinge as needed and without delay.
One objective of this invention is to provide a device to adjust and repair the hinge that connects each temple arm to the front rim of the frame of eyeglasses.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a device in the form of a kit that is incorporated entirely within the structure of the eyeglasses frame, and particularly within the temple arm, so that it is always available when needed.
A further goal is a kit that also includes pins or screws for the particular hinges of the eyeglasses frame that incorporates it, so that a replacement part is immediately available when a temple arm comes apart.
Still another objective of the invention is an eyeglasses frame repair device that is easy and simple for even the unskilled person to use successfully.
Yet another objective is to provide a kit that includes an accessory earpiece harboring a repair device.
A final objective is the easy and economical manufacture of the device according to the above stated criteria. This is achieved by using commercially available components and materials, modified only to the extent necessary to fit the requirements of the invention.
Therefore, according to these and other. objectives, the present invention relates to an eyeglasses frame that accommodates within at least one of its temple arms a tool and, optionally, fasteners, which can be used to repair the hinge of the frame. Each temple arm consists of a front section hingedly attached to the rim and a rear section with an earpiece that together form a conventionally shaped temple arm. In one preferred embodiment, the rear section of one of the temple arms includes a two component earpiece, with a jeweler screwdriver""s blade protruding from one component and a cavity adapted to receive the blade disposed in the other component. In another preferred embodiment, a temple arm is sectioned into two pieces at approximately the longitudinal center of the arm, with each piece harboring either a screwdriver blade or a cavity adapted to receive the screwdriver blade during assembly. Appropriate fastening means may be added to ensure that the temple arm or earpiece so assembled is rigid at the point of connection, so as to maintain the overall functional shape of the arm during use. Preferably, a temple arm also includes an opening at the point of attachment wherein hinge screws or pins are stored. Of course, the hinge fasteners may also be stored in a compartment made in the earpiece or in another location on the frame.
Various other purposes and advantages of the invention will become clear from its description in the specification that follows and from the novel features particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Therefore, to the accomplishment of the objectives described above, this invention consists of the features hereinafter illustrated in the drawings, fully described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and particularly pointed out in the claims. However, such drawings and description disclose but one of the various ways in which the invention may be practiced.